


raised by digimon

by drammon



Category: Digimon Tamers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drammon/pseuds/drammon
Summary: what if takato was raised by digimon





	1. Chapter 1

it was a cold night and all was silent except in the Matsuki bakery. where we see a young boy that is 4 but looks three crying his little heart out but doing his best to keep his sobs silent so his uncle wont hear him. "why ... why..." he whimpered over and over again wondering why his life was like this and remembered why he was in this state.

flashback

there is a young boy running away from a gang of kids lead by the school bullies shouting and throwing garbage as well as the occasional small pebbles hitting the back of his. they were in the forest-y side of the park were there were no adults to help the poor 4 year old. the young boy then stumbled on his feet and feel face first into the ground. when he tried to get up he was kicked in the stomach by one of the bullies very roughly enlisting a whimper from takato's mouth. "so you thought you could leave without seeing you're 'friends' takato' how very rude of you." he started laughing and continued to kick him in the stomach until he knew it was enough to leave him in pain for hours. before one of the bullies said "later loser hope you enjoyed our game of tag freak" everyone in the group laughed then began to walk away leaving a barely conscious Takato on the ground with a few tears in is eyes before darkness covered his eyesight and fell unconscious with tears streaming down his face.

when takato finally regained consciousness he realized that it was night time and started shaking not from the cold but of fear because knew that he was going to receive a severe beating when he got home for being late, he tried to get up as fast as he could but due to the amounts of kicks he received he feel back onto the ground with a small thud with a small wince. he then tried three more times until he was standing but his legs were very shaky which if people saw his legs they would be resemble it to a shaking jello started limping, and shakily made his way home not noticing the glowing crimson red eyes following his every movement .

he dosent know how long he was out but knew that it was long past his curfew to come home. he continued walking seeing that he was near a bank he checked to see the time on the digital clock outside of the door. the time red out 22:35 (10:35 pm for those who don't know) and then turned as pale as a ghost from the thought of his aunt and uncle seeing him during this time and realized that his daily verbal abuse will turn into one of those nasty mosh pits of fists kicks and more scars. he then decided to dash home and decided to take the back alleyways since they will get him to his house quicker than walking on the sidewalk. still unaware of his dark stalker following him with more anger on its face then before seeing how pale the kids face got.

takato made it to his families bakery/house in less than a minute and then hoped and prayed to any god out there that his aunt and uncle were asleep. when he entered the bakery side of the house using the spare key under the mat outside the back of the bakery he looked in through the window standing on his toes to be able to reach the window he was the only one in town that was as tall a 2 year old while being four. he looked into the window seeing the lights off and hearing no muttering or words being spoken he thought that he was on the safe side tonight when he un-locked the door he opened it very slowly making sure that there was no squeaks coming from the door. when it was opened enough he entered very quietly just in case his aunt and uncle were awake and slowly closed the door which made a click sound when closed.

the lights then turned on and before he turn around he was being dragged very roughly by his hair then thrown into a wall with a loud yelp escaping his mouth. "where the hell have you been you little maggot" was yelled at him by his uncle. "Well i'm waiting or were you trying to tell others about what is happening". takato then shuddered and replied stuttering "n-no i w-was j-j-just on-n my w-way back wh-wh-when a group o-of k-k-kids from were p-picking on m-me and g-g-got hurt bad b-by them that i-i-i f-f-f-fell-" he didn't finish his sentenced since his uncle punched him in the gut hard "well That's your own fault for being so weak i cant believe we had take care of you, you are the reason were stuck here and have to work in this stupid bakery why do you always find a way to ruin our lives you should have died along with your parents in that car crash." after he finished his little speech he harshly grabbed a handful of takato's hair and began to drag him upstairs and into takato's room making sure to hit takatos head on the frame of the door and then flung him into the room with a loud thud.

"i better not hear anything coming from this room or i'm bringing my bat and give you something to cry about!" his uncle said than slammed the door shut after leaving the room and locking it. takato then curled in on himself and let silent tears roll down his face.

flashback ends

he curls in on himself more with a pillow in between his head and knees crying into it harder but not loud enough for the others in the house to hear him hi is afraid that his uncle will bring in the bat again. he then felt a shiver go down his spine he shakily looked up to see nothing he then felt a cold breeze from behind, he turned around to see the window in his room open and his and the curtains moving due to the wind. he stood up shakily and slowly walked to the window once he was by the window he stood up on his toes to close it but just before he could even touch the top of the window he say a figure jump from the roof next door he immediately ducked clutching his head so he didn't get hit by the figure. when he heard it land which could only be heard if you strained your ears really hard he slowly looked up and turned around to see a being covered in black and pale blue fur all over its body it had an fox like head with crimson red eyes that showed emotions that he wasn't used to caring.

"Hello little one" he stopped shaking in fear but was still terrified by the creature. the creature saw this in the young boys eyes and said gently " don't worry I'm not here to hurt you i'm here to give you a better life away from all this." the creature said in a soft, calming tone . Takato was still wary of the creature but calmed down a bit and then asked with a slight stutter "w-who are y-you" the being then knelt down and said " my name is Black Renamon but you can call me Rena if you like." takato nodded his head slowly in a yes manner and said " my name is takato" when he replied blackrenamon( i will be referring to her as Rena from now on i will put the nicknames of digimon at the top of each chapter so you know who's who and i wont be nicknaming all of them just 3 more after this) then repeated her earlier statement saying "so Takato do you wanna come with me and have a better life or stay here" she asked in the same soft tone as before takato was thinking this over because he was scared of his father finding him again and giving him a harsher beating for running away. Rena saw the look on the young boys face and knew what he was thinking about. " don't worry where were going that 'thing' that you call uncle will never be able to find you so" Rena then knelt down on the ground in front of takato " do you want to come with me and get away from everyone here to a place where you'll be happy and make friends" takato had his eyes wide when he heard this he couldnt believe the words coming out of Rena's mouth his voice was stuck in his throat he couldnt say a word but he was able to say 2 words in hoarse voice "i'll go" when he said this rena gave him a nice smile and ruffled his hair.

"okay, now that your coming with me you need to bring anything from here thats yours with because we may never come back so make sure you have everything you need okay." takato nodded and started searching for things to bring with him he got his school bag and took out all of his books and textbooks except for his sketch book he started placing in one light navy blue shirt 2 red shirts with a black hazard symbol and 2 black shirts then he put in colored pencils, pens, regular pencils, a pair of goggles he found, a jacket with a red hazard sign, a pillow, and a small blanket. he then closed his bag and put it onto his shoulders he turned to rena "okay i'm all set" Rena smiled but then her ears perked up she heard loud heavy footsteps coming from the stairs she put her ears to the door and listened for something. " i told that damn boy i didnt wanna hear anything coming from his room maybe a set of broken bones may set him straight." when Rena heard this her fur frizzled and silently growled she brought a chair and placed it onto the door to block entry. She then turned to takato " the 'thing' is on his way" she swiftly moved to the window and opened it all the way she turned back to takato " okay takato when i pick you up i want you to hold on tight since i move very fast can you do that for me".

"o.k rena " said takato she then picked him up and lept out the window just before the door to the room was broken down by takato's uncle with a dented metal bat and hearing a scream of rage.

to be continued

so ho did you like it please comment on what i should have done better


	2. prolouge 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finaly arrive into the digital world

Chapter 2: prologe 2  
last time

" the 'thing' is on his way" she swiftly moved to the window and opened it all the way she turned back to takato " okay takato when i pick you up i want you to hold on tight since i move very fast can you do that for me".

"o.k Rena " said takato she then picked him up and leaped out the window just before the door to the room was broken down by takato's uncle with a dented metal bat and hearing a scream of rage.

NowRena was swiftly running and jumping from roof to roof will holding onto takato. thanks to the color of her fur no one noticed her jumping from building.

this went on for a half hour and the time was nearing midnight. Rena felt takatos grip loosen a lot and decided to stop jumping and landed at small park nearby. When she landed she then loosened her grip on takato so that she can see why takato loosened his grip. she saw takato's eyes slightly opened and barely staying as how difficult it would be walking the rest of the way to their destination she then decided to let takato sleep but she was looking for a place for them to hide while takato sleeps. she looks around the small park and sees a small weirdly shaped dome building (the small building where takato plays the digimon card game with Kazu and Kenta in the first episode)

Rena enters the dome building and gently places takato on her chest and says "go ahead and sleep takato i will wake you up later so we can continue to our destination Okay" takato nods and with a silent 'thank you' he instantly falls asleep on Rena's chest. Rena remained awake to make sure no one would enter the dome while takato was sleeping. Rena then began to feel takato shaking and whimpering in his sleep to which she just held him closer and whispering comforting words until he was still and stopped whimpering and was breathing normally again she just looked out of the holes in the dome structure 'what happened before i came here to take him'. she then looked down at takato and continued to wonder what hardships was forced to go through before arriving here. she remained awake though the night keeping an eye to make sure no one of ill intent came remotely close to them.

4 hours later

Rena decided it was time to continue on so she gently woke takato up who was slightly dazed and confused about where he was until he remembered everything and looked up with a lazy smile. Rena then gave a small fox like smile back and then got out of the dome structure with very sleepy takato who was trying to rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. they then began walking slowly seeing as takato was having trouble moving any faster then his current space luckily it was still dark out but was showing signs of reaching the beginning of dawn.

they have been walking for about 10-20 minutes and when Rena decided to speak. "we're nearly there takato just keep walking and well be there in no time." she said while looking down little 4 year old watching him look up with a small smile grazing his lips and he started to pick up his pace a little bit hoping they will get there faster. Rena stopped for a second and chuckled a bit watching takato walk even faster and then started to walk again having Takato on her left side. they continued walking until they entered another park this one was bigger than the on e they were just in. this is the park that takato was in yesterday and was starting to have small flashbacks as to what happened to him and started to shake while walking and was moving closer to Rena every so often.

they soon reached there destination which was a rectangular hut with prison bar doors ( its guilmons hut) "takato stay out here for a few minutes i need to make sure that the digi-portal is stable enough for us to leave" rena said as she entered the rectangular hut leaving a confused takato outside. she looked around until she a small digital haze in the corner of the hut she walked towards it and put her hand in front of it to see if it was real and it was seeing her paw started to faze out but still able to see paw to some extent. she then used her heightened senses to check how stable it was, seeing it was stable enough for people or 1 digimon and 1 human Rena stepped outside to get takato who was sitting under a nearby tree looking ready to pass out from fatigue. Rena shakes takato's shoulder lightly and have him wake up a little bit more. "takato, its time to go" she said to the tired boy who slowly got up and started to walk slowly next to Rena as they entered the hut Rena lifted takato up "takato i need you to hold onto me again so you dont hurt yourself when we enter the digi portal o.k"feeling a slight nod on her shoulder she entered the portal with takato in here arms.

when they entered the digi portal they both fazed out of existence along with the portal like they were never there before. they were floating in what seemed like a white tube that was full of data. they soon stopped floating and Rena was now standing on the outside digi dome (the thing the tamers were on before the landed onto the desert planes below.) she then jumped onto a small crack which caved in and they started to fall but Rena was able to land in a crouching position on the sand. she then stood up and checked to see if takato was alright. when she looked down she say takato sleeping peacefully on her chest rena smiled at that and started walking around until she found a cave and went inside to join takato in his sleep thinking about how much longer until she gets them to there next destination.


	3. chapter 3

Sorry for not updating sooner i have been really busy but now i gonna try to get at least one to two chapters every 2 to 3 weeks i would also like to thank those of you for posting reviews and adding this story to their favorites it means allot that you guys like it so without further delay here is another instalment of raised by Digimon, oh before i forgot to mention that i do not own Digimon.  
Rena-Black-Renamon  
(9 years later)  
It has been 9 years since takato left the human world and came to the Digi-World with Rena and to say that it was the happiest time in his life would be an understatement. Everything was great he had so many friends here. he still couldn't believe it himself  
Flashback  
Takato and rena started walking again after resting for the night. Te slept in the caves and under the trees. They finally reached the place rena wanted to go to. It was a land filled with digimon big and small, all of them looking like they're having a lot of fun the smaller ones running around with each other while the bigger ones were lying down or conversing with the others.  
After arriving rena grabbed takato's hand "takato i'm gonna go talk to the big digimon over there for a few minutes okay why don't you go play with the little ones over there and try to make a friend." takao looked with eyes that showed excitement at being able to make friends and some fear questioning if they will act like the ones back in his home world his grip on Rena's paw tightened slightly she felt this and returned with a reassuring look and squeeze, after takato saw the look rena gave him he let go of her paw while walking towards the smaller digimon.  
When he was getting closer one of the digimon turned there head towards him he stopped abruptly and stared at the digimon and it waved at him, then turned around and said something to the other digimon then turned towards him again and started walking towards him, takato then got a good look at the digimon it looked like a white rabbit with four ears and a pink ribbon with a medallion on it, and then started walking as well to meet up with the new digimon.  
"Hello, what's your name my name is diana and i'm a lunamon" he just nodded and then replied in a small voice " i'm takato" "it's nice to meet you takato, do you wanna play with me and my other friends over there" she said pointing to 3 more digimon one looked like a black lizard with three white claws on both hands, the second one looked like a black cat with a glove in the form of a cat paw, and the last one looked like that looked like a kid wearing purple clothing and has red gloves and a red scarf. He looks towards diana and slowly nods she then jumps for joy grabs his hand and starts bringing him over to her friends.  
When they got there diana introduced takato to her friends " everyone this is takato, takato this is Kuro and she is a black-gatomon" she said pointing to the black cat,"this is kira and he is a black-agumon" she said pointing to the black lizard " and this is mura and he is an impmon" she said then pointing to the kid wearing purple with red gloves and scarf. "Guys and girls this is takato" she said then pointed to takato " i just meet him and looks rather lonely so i decided that he should join us in … what were we playing again?" she said and asked. "We were playing a game of tag do you wanna join us takato" asked kira. Which takato replied with yes "well guess what" asked kira "what" replied takato "your it" and they then ran while takato took a second to process it and then started running after them with a small smile and began laughing after he tagged mura saying "your it" they continued this while Rena was taking to the other digimon.  
Rena's pov  
Rena just watched as takato started to walk up to the other digimon and saw one of them come up and talk to him and then dragged him to the others, after seeing this she started walking to the other digimon.  
"Well hello there Rena it seems you brought a human here and a child no less wasnt expecting that from one of the human hating digimon" said a giant wolf man with black fur and white stripes wearing green camo pants with guards on them. " yea, i'd like to know that as well" said a giant egg with a circle crack showing two yellow eyes and was standing on two scaley green legs with three dark red claws. " i'll say this first when i saw how he was treated my hatred for humanity only grew tenfold probably more and that was only for watching him for my time on earth if i stayed longer i would have probably ended the lives of many 'humans'." i said snarling at the word. "What did they do to the kid to rile you up so much this isn't like you you're usually more calm and collected now you're like a mad-ma er woman out for blood?" said the giant wolf man i replied saying " well if you want to know then you're going to have to come with me blackweregarurumon you to digitamamon because i will only repeat myself once and i don't want say this more than once okay." she heard the replies "sure" and "ok" from both of them and then said " i need to talk to him since he was the one who had me do recon on the humans" they both seemed to stiffen and then nod " well head there in awhile i'm gonna let takato play with his new friends a bit longer i know he deserves this more than anyone. " when she received curious glances then another nod from both they stayed there and just talked about random things.  
Rena's pov end  
1 hour later  
"Seeya later guys" takato waved to the retreating forms of akira, kuro, mura diana stayed behind with takato watching as there friends leave takato turns around and notices that diana was behind him and asks " diana what are you still doing here are you waiting for someone to get you?" he is answered with a shake of her head and she replies saying " no i usually just stay out until i find a cave to sleep in" she answers causing him to frown "don't you have any family to stay with" again with another shake " well do you wanna stay with me and Rena hold on let me ak her" and he was of like a bullet running towards rena while diana had her hand up to stop him but was too late she just stood there and waited for him to return with an answer.  
Takato's pov  
I start running towards rena as she was still talking to the other digimon. When i got there i was a little out of breath and she asked "takato why did you run all the way over here i was about to come over there and get you." i rubbed the back of my head and then said " i just needed to ask you something really quickly and couldn't wait for you so here i am i wanna ask i it's alright if diana can stay with us please." when i finished i did some cute puppy eyes to sway her decision to a yes. She just stared out towards diana then back at me and replied saying " sure she can but it has to be alright with her first not just your's and mine ok." she replies and with my nod i then race back towards diana while hearing rena chuckling behind me.  
When i get back to diana i ask her if she wants to stay with me and rena, diana looked a bit hesitant and then nodded after a minute or 2 i then tell her that rena said it's alright as well with smile slipping its way onto my face as i tell her. " well then since you're coming with us let's have a race back towards rena last one there is a shell numemon" i reply and we both run towards rena. We both make it to rena together " well then i guess it is a tie then." i reply breathlessly. " okay you two we will be walking for a bit again towards my boss's place where he will let us stay there for as long as we want but he wants to meet us first." rena tells us we then both nod "well then let's get going oh and takato these guys here are blackweregarurumon" she says pointing to the giant wolfman with black fur " and this is digitamamon" she says pointing towards and egg with two green lizard legs. We both say hello and the two of them reply with a wave."okay let's get moving guys it'll take awhile to get there so we should start now" rena says and we all nood and start walking me and diana behind while rena blackweregarurumon and digitamamon was up front.  
End pov  
2 hours later  
They continue walking until they reach a huge volcano surrounded by a barren wasteland nothing but slightly reddened dirt du to the heat surrounding the area. "We will be there soon there should be an entrance to his place is on the foot of the volcano so you will have to give e a moment to open it." said rena as she then headed to one area of the volcano and started looking for something then she stopped then lept in the air put her arms to her chest and then dark energy grouped together where her two wrists met and then said " kousetsu " and then spread her arms out and the dark energy broke into shards and hit one area on the volcano causing a ton of smoke to appear blocking everyones sight and when the smoke cleared there was no damage done to the volcano but then the earth started to shake vigorously and then the area that rena attacked split open slightly and then the bottom part slid apart making a triangular entrance. "Come on we need to enter now or wait another day to open it again." she said and then entered with everyone right behind her.  
When the door closed everything was dark and then flames started appearing on torches on the walls mostly red and black flames leading down a hallway."okay follow me and we will met him soon takato diana he does not have a body so all you will see of him is a giant crimson smoke so don't be afraid ok" they both nodded and followed rena and they were led to an opening where a crimson light was showing and looked like it was pulsating slowly takato was starting to get a bit afraid so he reached out for diana's paw and held onto it diana doing the same.  
"Ok here we are so be prepared and don't worry he is very nice when you get to know him okay" they both nod still holding onto each other's hand/paw. "Hello Rena i was wondering when you would return here" said a booming voice and then a giant crimson cloud of mist piled into one area of the cave " i see you brought some friends with you and a human child? Why would you bring him here." the shroud asks " well you know how you sent me into the human world to see how humans act well i found takato here" pointing towards and the shroud turned to where she was pointing causing takato to unconsciously grip diana's paw tighter but not enough to hurt her " and saw some things that made me hate the 'humans' even more then before" she said while snarling out the word human " well what happened" the shroud asked while rena turned towards asking the silent question of if its alright to tell him and with a slow nod from takato she then relays what happened to him to everyone ( i won't repeat what i wrote in the first chapter) when she finished there was mixed reactions from everyone including her.  
Rena's fur bristled and looked ready to attack the next human that hurt takato, blackweregarurumon looked ready to maul all of those humans not caring who the where, digitamamons eyes turned from yellow to a dark crimson and shaking violently in rage, diana looked close to tears and let go of takato's hand and hugged him tightly while takato did the same to her but the biggest reaction was from the shroud of crimson mist that seemed to pulsate more vigorously this time and turned into a darker shade of crimson and then released a deafening roar that caused the entire digital world (all four quadrants) to shake like level 8 earthquake some stalactites fell from the ceiling of the cavern but not hitting any of them. After a 3 minutes his roar stopped and a minute later the digi world stopped shaking "THOSE HUMANS HOW DARE THEY DO THIS TO THERE OWN AND WHEN I THINK THAT THEY COULDN'T GET ANY LOWER WHEN I MEET THOSE BLASTED BEINGS THEY'LL BE BEGGING FOR MERCY!" he screeched into the air causing only the cavern to shake but not as bad as last time but this time takato hugged diana tighter and but his head down onto the nape of her neck shaking violently in fear with a few teardrops falling from his face. He continued to shake and then flinched slightly when someone touched his shoulder he shakily looked up to see Rena looking down at him with caring eyes and started to slowly rub his back in a soothing manner. "Sorry for scaring ya kid didn't mean to" the shroud said " i just hate what those things did to you no child should have to go through what you went through" it continued solemnly. Takato then nodded slowly as if trying to say i forgive you.  
"Well now that we have this outta the way i welcome you and your little friend to my home and you can stay in it as long as you want just make sure to not hurt yourselves okay" when he received two nods he said " well why don't you guys tried to find a room to sleep in for yourselves i still need to talk with these three in private so hurry along" they both nodded and went towards one of the three entrances of the cavern to search for a room. "Okay now that there gone is there anything else that happened while you were in the that world" he said refusing to say human in any way besides describing takato."no nothing worth reporting but what do you plan on doing and why did you have me go there in the first place?" Rena asked." i sent you there because there has been a small amount of portals opening up to that world and are increasing daily so i wanted to know if there were any more digimon passing through the portal and living in that world" he said while receiving shocked glances from the remaining digimon " it appears that something big is going to happen and we will need help to make sure this passes by safely we don't want to injure any of the innocent digimon from this which would sadly have use save the humans to make sure that the digimon are safe" he replies with a sigh. "Well i won't keep you here any longer you all find yourselves a room and sleep we will have another talk tomorrow" after receiving three nods the three digimon left to find rooms for themselves while the shroud dispersed and spread out the entire volcano.  
(end of flashback)  
We now see 13 year old takato sleeping on a hay bed in the shape of a nest and in it wasn't just takato but diana as well they couldn't sleep without the other so they now shared a room and on some nights a bed and now they share a bed every night just cuddling up to each other and falling into a calming sleep.  
Takato began to stir and his eyes began to open revealing dark red eyes and began to use his hands to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes he then got up and stretched his arms into the air. He then walked to a corner of the room were his clothes were. He put on a dark red shirt with a black hazard symbol on it a pair of black shorts and then finished it with a black leather jacket with a red hazard symbol on its back. He then went to his bag and grabbed his sketch book filled with digimon and one of a digimon from his own creation. It was of a red dinosaur with bat wing ears its underbelly was white while the rest of its body was red it had three white claws on each paw and three on its feet two upfront and one behind it it also had six black hazard symbols on its body one on its chest one on each paw with a black armband marking above it, one on each foot and one on its head it had yellow eyes he called this one guilmon. He also made a different one instead of white and red it was black where it was red and red where it was black including the hazard symbols it also had shadowed crimson red eyes he called it blackguilmon.  
He left his room and went to the top of the volcano and began sketching the land he sees before him from where he is. He does this for an hour before going back down to his room. He was in the hallway when he saw some of the crimson shroud in the hallway so he decided to say hi to it. "Morning" takato said the shroud " morning to you to takato how are you" it asked "i'm good just finished sketching the terrain outside and my digimon wanna see it" he asks the shroud who replies with a yes and shows him both guilmon and blackguilmon the shroud looks intrigued by the drawings more so towards blackguilmon."wow takato you sure have a great gift where did you come up with the idea for these two" to which takato replied saying " well i got the idea from an agumon and decided to center it around its body and then change its shape new colour scheme abilities attacks and other things i thought about making it have another version of itself like renamon and black renamon, agumon and blackagumon." he nodded and then looked back at the black guilmon picture with interest. And then he nodded to takato as a way of saying see you later as did takato. 'I think i found myself a form to take hold of now the problem is how to make it real' the shroud thought to itself.  
To be continued  
Srry for the wait again i'll be putting up more chapters this week.


	4. chapter 3 birth of a new tamer

hapter 4: Chapter 2  
Hello everyone here is another chapter for raised by digimon i do not own digimon.  
Please don't forget to review.  
Rena - BlackRenamon  
Diana - Lunamon  
Kira - BlackAgumon  
Kuro - BlackGatomon  
Mura - Impmon ( do you guys have a better name for impmon if you do let me know)  
(should i give names to weregarurumon and digitamamon if so what are your suggestions)  
Birth of a new tamer  
We now see takato with Rena in what looks like a underground training field filled with training dummies (i'm adding somethings from the digimon video games mostly the training equipment that are on those islands and other battle equipment and healing items) they begin sparring them both dodging the others attack and attacking each other with a ferocity not seen by others. They continue the spar for another half hour until they hear the alarm on the timer go off just when they each were about to punch each other takato in Rena's stomach while rena's was right by takato's head. "You're getting better takato your usually knocked out before the bell goes off" said Rena " well thanks to training with you and the others these past 6 years i am able to defend myself to a champion level digimon with no difficulty at all" replied a breathless takato with a smile gracing his face. "That's good to hear but now let's get back to training today you will be practicing with a weapon of your choosing and that will be your main weapon you can have 2 but this is the one you will use most often okay" said Rena receiving an enthusiastic "hai" from a smiling takato.  
Rena leaves the training field for a few minutes and then comes back with three wooden weapons one was a wooden sword, the other was dual wooden dagger, while the last one was a wooden staff. " here are the practice weapons you won't get the real ones until i think you are ready to handle the real things and to make sure you don't severely hurt yourself." she said looking at takato " well then which one will you choose" takato walks up to the wooden weapons and chooses the dual wooden dagger and then looks back to rena. " okay so you choose the dagger then we will have to up the up close fighting to help you use those" she says. " well then let's get to it" said an enthusiastic takato and slightly chuckling Rena.  
2 hours later  
We now see takato walking back to his room all sweaty. When he enters his room he takes of his training clothes and goes into the shower (training item for digimon he just uses it to clean himself) and then comes out all clean and grabs some new clothes and heads outside to meet up with his friends and sees Diana waiting for him at the entrance " well there you are i thought i was gonna leave you behind" diana says " sorry had a good training day today. shall we get going then don't want to be late to meet our friends do we" said takato and they both left the volcano and began walking towards the meeting place.  
30 minutes later  
They were now in a forest with lots of trees as far as the eye can see and as tall as the sky having the light come through the leaves. They then went towards the center of the forest where the others were waiting for them. When they entered the center of the forest it was breath-taking there was a huge aged tree in the middle surrounded by flowers of all kinds. They went to the aged tree and saw that kira, kuro, and mura were there waiting for them "well there they are we were wondering when you'd get here" said kuro while the other 2 nodded "sorry training today went on longer then expected" takato said and then sat down with kira, mura, and kuro sitting in front of him while diana sat next to him.  
"So guys what do you wanna talk about today or do you guys wanna have a race around the forest again." takato asked. "Well we wanted to ask you about something takato" kira said "what do you wanna ask" "well we were wondering if you wanted to be one of our tamer" kira said "tamer?" takato asked receiving nods from the three of them " a tamer is someone who helps digimon train, cares for them, and helps them digivolve" kuro explained to takato while he gained a thoughtful look wondering if he should or not. " so can i be all of your tamers or do i just have the one digimon?" asked takato "we don't know you usually only have just one partner." kuro answered. " okay then well give me some time to think ok i don't wanna just have one partner though that's for sure." takato said receiving nods from all of them. " so what do you guys wanna do now." takato asked kira got and walked to him and said two words "your it" and poked him and then began there favorite game tag.  
2 hours later  
We see a group of four digimon and one human lying on the ground tired after running jumping and sneaking up on each other to make them it. It was so much fun for them."this is one of the best games of tag that we have had guys" takato said remembering how he got impmon it when he was hiding in a tree. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well guys do you wanna come stay with us for the night" diana asked them while trying to sit up and turning her head towards them then takato sat up and turned around to them seeing if they wanted to come or not. Kira mura and kuro looked at eachother then sat up and looked back at takato and diana, and they nodded saying yes. "Okay then you guys will have to follow us but let's stay laying down for another few minutes" said takato when everyone nodded they all fell back and looked up at the sky.  
1 hour later  
They just arrived at the entrance of there home with there friends right behind them " so where is this home of yours?" mura asked and takato just punched the wall and then the entrance open while kuro, mura, and kira all just gaped at them " so wait you guys live INSIDE of a freaking VOLCANO" kira said shouting out the words 'inside' and 'volcano' "well yea it's actually very nice inside, come on before the door closes" diana said and they entered the volcano just before the entrance closed and they were in a dark cavern with no light then the torches light up with a black and red flame on each one. Kira kuro and mura just stared in aw. " welcome to our home we have 4 others here who we live with so you know one of them is just a shroud of crimson mist so don't be afraid it is very friendly." takato said and then began to lead them to his and diana's room not noticing the shadowy figure right behind them.  
" well this is our room guys so make yourselves comfortable i'm gonna go find Rena and tell her that we have friends over diana you can stay with them." takato says and then leaves the room and heads towards the training room where Rena is most likely to be. He enters the training area to see Rena meditating in the center of the field he walks up to her and just before he touches her shoulder " hello takato how was your time with your friends" Rena asked while still in a meditating pose with her eyes closed " we had a lot of fun we played tag for most of the time. Rena they asked me something before we began and i wanted to know if you knew anything that might help me" takato said " well what did they say to you" "they asked me to be there tamer each of them and i was wondering if there was a way to become a tamer with multiple digimon" takato said while rena stayed still while listening to takato's question she then opened her eyes and then turned her head to stare at him " well there is a way but it's near impossible due to how you must achieve it you might be able too but you have to be patient because it takes a while for it to happen and you need a digivice first before you decide on it and that is hard even for a human you have to either ask a really high ranking digimon like the sovereigns or be someone like the digidestined." rena said while looking at takato who was thinking hard on what rena said " thanks for telling me this rena " takato said "no problem is there anything else you wanted to tell me like how you invited your friends over for the night" rena said while takato tried his best to not looked shocked remembering that rena could be anywhere and nowhere." how did you know" takato asked " well i saw you enter with diana and those other digimon." rena replied. Takato just stared at her and nodded " yea we asked if they wanted to say the night over with us can they please" takato asked. " sure but next time give me and the others a warning before you invite friends over. 'Kay" rena said which takato replied with a yes and then left the training ground back to the room his friends are in.  
He began walking back to his room with a small smile on his face he now knew of a way to become a tamer for all of his friends so they could stay together for as long as they were partners. When he got back to his and diana's room he saw his sketch book open and everyone was looking in it he didn't mind he showed everyone his sketches. "Well looks like you guys found my sketch book" he said and they all looked up to see him standing at the entrance " i don't mind you guys looking at my sketches but next time could you ask me too look through my things i do like to keep some of those sketches private" takato said while his friends looked sheepish and said "sorry" he accepted there apology " do you guys wanna see something that i've been working on for a while" takato said receiving nods he went towards his bag where he kept his sketching supplies and pulls out a sketchbook and a mini notebook he then walks to his hay bed and indicates to everyone to sit on it they do. "Well guys i've had an idea about a new digimon and i just finished making it's stats, attacks, its coloration, design, and its in training stage i haven't figured out any of its digivolutions cycle's yet. I made two versions of it like how agumon has 2 versions a regular and a black agumon." he opens his sketch book and turns it to everyone showing them the red dino " this is Guilmon i have been working on doing this the past 4-5 months to make him look like this i used the same design fro agumon's body but changed the coloration to red and white with a black hazard symbol on iand has batwing ears." he explains to everyone who is just looking at it with wonder and awe. He turned the sketch book towards him and turned the page " here is the other version of Guilmon and it's called BlackGuilmon" he turns the sketch book around and shows them BlackGuilmon " he has the same exact design except he is black where Guilmon is red and his hazard symbol is red instead of black." he explains while his friends look at the picture. " do you guys wanna here there attacks" receiving nods from his friends he turns back to guilmon's picture and opens his mini notebook " well guilmon's ain attacks are pyro-sphere and rock crusher pyro-sphere is like agumon pepper breath except it's a more condensed ord of fire but it's still shot out of its mouth. Rock breaker is when it turns it's claws really strong to break rocks." takato said and then turns to black Guilmon " his main moves are virus breath which is when he spews out a virus infected blast. His other main is pyro grenade he spits out a grenade shaped fireball out of its mouth." he says and then goes on to explain there stats and many other things while his friends were shocked about his creation there heads were spinning from everything takato was saying. It was getting late and they all decided it was time to sleep and so they stayed in the room and shared the nest hay bed for the night. They fell asleep very fast.  
2 hours later (i know there are a lot of time skips this chapter)  
We see takato on his hey bed nest with all of his friends sleeping with him and on his face you could see a really big smile on his fast like a child going to sleep on christmas eve. A shadowed light engulfed the room but the friends did not sturr due to it not being incredibly bright the shadowed light gently floated in the air and then floated to takato's left arm and then died down showing a black and red gauntlet attached to his left arm ( i'll have a picture of it posted on my page later) they all remained asleep not knowing the surprise they will get in the morning.  
6 hours later (last time skip for this chapter)  
It was early the next morning when takato woke up he tried to move his right hand to rub his eye to find it subdued he turned his head over to see diana hugging his right arm and then notices kuro using him as a pillow sleeping on his chest and feels both kira and mura using his legs as pillows he smile lightly and realizes that his left hand is free and uses it to rub his sleep out of his eyes away when he does he feels his arm is slightly heavier than usual he lifts his arm above his face and looks at it in shocked there is something attached to it he feels like jumping outta his nest but doesn't because he doesn't want to wake his friends up so he just stares at it wondering what it is. He feels diana's grip loosen and takes his right arm out of here grip and touches his hand on the screen and it turns on and on the screen it says " tamer found please insert name and partner(s) name(s)."  
To be continued.  
R&R please! :)


	5. chapter 4

i'm looking for new names for impmon, weregarurumon and digitamamon so please give me suggestions, I'm also looking for a beta reader to help me with my fanfictions and am wondering if any of you want to be my beta reader if you do p.m me. Now back to the regular fanfiction. I do not own digimon.  
Raised by digimon chapter 3 ( part 1 )  
Creation of a new digimon and the rebirth of the hazard  
kuro-BlackGatomon  
Kira-BlackAgumon  
Mura-impmon  
Rena-BlackRenamon  
Diana-Lunamon  
Last time  
He feels diana's grip loosen and takes his right arm out of here grip and touches his hand on the screen and it turns on and on the screen it says " tamer found please insert name and partner(s) name(s)."  
Now:  
takato just stares in shock at what is on the screen of the mysterious device on his arm 'tamer found insert your name and partner(s) name(s)' he just continues to stare at the screen with shock written all over his face than that shock turned into pure joy and then fear wondering if this was all just a dream, he pinched his arm hard, he winced slightly then began to smile again realising that this is real he is a tamer he can keep his friends with him. He then begins to look over the device it goes from his elbow to his wrist it has the colours black around it and then has crimson red like veins around it that seemed to be pulsating, there is a weird slot in the back of the device a short rectangular one looked about as big as one of his notepads pages (think of a trading card), the screen on the device was about the length of his mini notepad ( think of a mini android tablets screen it is about that size just a few inches smaller.) he continues to stare at it taking in every little feature and decides to wait for his friends to wake up before making them his partners he closes his eyes and sighs happily wishing that his happiness would last forever.  
1 hour later  
Takato feels his friends moving away from his body and opens his his and enjoys the sight of his friends yawning and kuro stretching like a cat on his chest. " morning guys" takato says to his friends and receives 4 morning back to him. When his friends moved away from him so that he can sit up. " guys i've got something to tell you" he says to his friends who turn to him giving him their full attention and he then tells them about what he found out this morning and showed them his arm and he was given the funniest reaction he has ever seen wishing he had a camera to take a picture of them. After their frozen state of shock ended the all began jumping and yipping for joy and then tackled takato back into a laying down position by the happily laughing digimon eliciting some laughter from him as well. After his friends calmed down again he sat up and decided it was time to ask the important question that has been on his mind." are you guys sure you want me to be you're tamer" takato said while looking at his friends who got up of his chest and stared at him. " well, there are many different potential tamers out there that could help train you better than i can can do things with you guys better than i can, i just want to make sure you guys really want me to be your tamer" takato said, his friends looked at him as if he had said something crazy " of course we want you as our tamer we've been friends for forever we don't want some stranger to be our tamer we want you takato your the perfect tamer for all of us, you're kind, gentle, you care heal digimon that you see injured or in pain, we only want you as our tamer there is no competition between you and others and we would make the same choice again infinitely over there is no one better to be our tamer then you takato" kuro said the rest nodded agreeing with her, " you treat all of us like family no other tamer will feel like that to us we'd never choose anyone except you for this takato you're the only one we want as a tamer it's either you or no tamer at all" diana said to which the others nodded with her and looked towards takato smiling reassuringly while takato's eyes began to fill with tears and wondering what he did to deserve such great frie/ no a great family and then hugged them all letting his happiness flow through his tears.  
After a few minutes he let his friends go and wiped his face to get rid of the dried tears and gave them his brightest smile which could put the sun to shame. " okay then you guys i'll start putting your names into this digi-vice" he said then placed his name and his partner's name into the digi-vice and when that was done him and his new partners were then set alight for a few seconds and then they returned to normal. They all looked towards the digi-vice and jumped hearing a robotic voice " initial setup complete would you like more info on me tamer takato" they all stared at the digi-vice in shock they couldn't believe that it can talk "would you like more info on me tamer takato" the digi-vice said once more still waiting for an answer. " can we get the info later please i don't think we have a lot of time to listen to all of the functions you have" takato said to the digi-vice "i can transfer all of the info about me into your brain but it will cause you to have a bad headache" the robotic voice of the digi-vice said to takato. " can you do that when i'm sleeping please so i don't feel the headache" takato asked to which was answered by a robotic yes. " well that was … something?" takato said and received nods from his then remembered something and turned to his friends smiling " well looks like you guys are stuck with me as your tamer now" he said smiling and then began laughing with his friends as the again tackled him back onto the hay bed by his friends where he laid laughing with his friends for the next few minutes until they finally got up and takato led them towards the training room where the can have a big game of tag.  
2 hours later  
After there game of tag they decided to head to the center room where i am going to introduce my friends and tell 'him' about what happened today. "Okay guys i should tell you again that he is a shroud of crimson mist i don't know his name but everyone just call's him 'him'. Then there's rena she's the black renamon who brought me here and then there's blackweregarurumon and digitamamon don't know there names either (please review some names to give them.)" takato tells them. as they are near the entrance of the meeting room. They enter the meeting room to see blackweregarurumon sitting against the wall and leaning onto it, digitamamon is standing next to him, and rena is leaning against the wall while standing with her eyes closed. Takato walks up to her and give her a hug " morning rena how are you" he says to her as her eyes open to look down at takato "i'm good takato how was your night last night" rena asks him, " it was good i got up earlier than i expected today so me and my friends played tag in the training room." takato told her as he let go of rena " hey kid " he hear's blackweregarurumon say to him " where did ya get that thing that's strapped to your arm i've never seen you wear it before." he says pointing to the arm where his digivice is located and everyone but his friends turn their head to his arm to see the device that is attached to it. " i'll tell you guys what it is but i would like to tell you this with him here i think he also has a right to know this." they all nod just as a shroud of crimson mist enters the room and moves to the center of the room towering everyone there takato turns toward his friends and see's them shaking slightly they look at takato who just gives them a reassuring smile and see's them calm down a bit.  
"Well good morning everyone and to you to friends of takato hopped you all slept well last night." the shroud say's to the occupants of the room. "Me and my friends slept well last night, we had a very shocking morning today as well" takato says and begins to tell everyone in the meeting room about what had happened this morning and how your friends are now your partner's when he finished he saw that blackweregarurumon had a shocked face and his jaw dropped he could tell the digitamamon was shocked as well but it was hard since the only sign that you could see emotion was when his eyes turn red in anger rena's face was calm but here eye's held a slight shock at him gaining a digivice during the night that he asked about it. The shroud was shocked as well because he seemed to stop moving altogether. He and his friends nearly laughed at seeing the expressions on these strong digimon and soon let out small giggles trying there best to hide it behind there hands/paws.  
After a few minutes they got over there shock and smiled well pulsated happily for the shroud towards takato and his friends. When takato and his friends stopped giggling the turned back to the other occupants of the room."well that was a shocking discovery that you made this morning i'm glad for you and hope that you help each other out now more than before" the shroud said and received multiple yes's " well that's good then now takato why don't you take your friends outside and continue playing i have to talk with the rest of these guys for a while okay." he says to them and takato nodded to him and left with his friends to go outside and play some more. After waiting to hear the entrance to the volcano open and then close the shroud and everyone in the meeting room went into full on serious mode.  
The shrouds pov  
After hearing the entrance to the volcano close and sensing that takato and his friends left i went into serious mode along with the others in the room. "Well i guess you're wondering why i had you three stay behind well it's because those portals to the human world have become more active and are starting to take unsuspecting digimon to the human world from in-training to mega but luckily there hasn't been anything higher than rookie go through the portal but that doesn't mean that it'll stay like this" i tell them as a look of shock appears on there faces " i think that the thing i was worrying about earlier is going to happen within the next 2 years and i fear a great loss of digimon young and old is going to happen, i wish i still had a body so that i can help you guys with this but i don't know if i'll ever get one again. Rena" she looks up "i want you to up takato's training please and see if you can get his partners to train as well since we will have to ask for there help during the time and sadly i don't know if there is a way to have him not involved" i tell her noticing how her eyes changed when i said takato's name i know that she has gotten really close to the boy that she thinks of him as her own son and like any mother she is worried about her child. " i don't like it heck i hate that he might be forced to fight in what's about to happen but there's nothing we can do about it all we can do is train him and prepare him as well as his partners for what's to come." i say hoping that she would understand. " you should also become his partner so you can stay by him and make sure that he is safe." she nods her head in agreement " you two i have a job for you" digitamamon and blackweregarurumon looked up now " i want you two to do some reconnaissance here i want to know of any digimon that have disappeared suddenly and try to get to have some more digimon join our little group possibly a few rookies and champion level digimon since they will be easier to teach and train instead of ultimates and mega's." he received a nod and a bow from the walking egg before they left through the top of the volcano. I sigh and begin to disperse and try to find a way to make a new body as well as make a copy of my memory so that if i ever lose them so i have a back up. I then remember takato's drawing blackguilmon he would be the perfect body i could train it from rookie to mega and possibly regain my old mega form back or maybe get a new one i just have to find a way to make it. 'Wait' takato said his digivice had spoken to him and his friends maybe i could ask it if it could create the digi egg of blackguilmon and he fuses himself with the egg. 'That could work hopefully it can make the digi egg' i hope this works i think to myself before going to one of the rooms trying to duplicate my memories.  
End pov  
That evening  
Takato and diana returned back to the cave with there friends who wanted to stay for one more night to which they said sure once they got back they all headed back to takato's room since they wanted to have takato sketch them so they could keep it and take it back with them. Just as they were about to enter takato's room when the crimson shroud came to them " takato sorry to disturb you but could i please have a few words with you i private and could you also bring the notepad with the digimon guilmon and black guilmon in it thank you i will be in the meeting room." he said before heading towards the meeting room takato turns towards his friends "i'll be right back to sketch you guys i'm going to see what he wants to talk about if you want you can look through some of my sketches and think of what you want me to sketch as a background for you guy's" he tells them just as he grabs his notepad with his 2 digimon design's and stats and then heads towards the meeting room to see what he wants to talk about and maybe ask for his name.  
To be continued  
Sorry for being late with this something came up please R&R


	6. chapter 5

Creation of a new digimon and Rebirth of the hazard part 2  
Here is part 2. I don't own digimon. Hope you enjoy this readers.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rena - BlackRenamon  
Diana - Lunamon  
Kira - BlackAgumon  
Kuro - BlackGatomon  
Mura - Impmon ( do you guys have a better name for impmon if you do let me know)

*meeting room*  
Takato walks into the meeting room and see’s the shroud of mist gathering in the center of it. “ thank you for coming takato i’ll just make this short and quick as possible so you could go back to your friends” it said and takato just nodded. “ can i ask why did you want to speak with me” takato asked “ well i wanted to ask if it's alright if i borrowed your digivice for a few minutes it won't leave your arm but i do want to ask it if it can do something for me.” the shroud said to takato “okay but why did you ask me to bring my notepad for guilmon and black guilmon.” takato asked “ well i was hoping that your digivice could possibly make me a new body id i wanted to use your design of black guilmon as my new body my reason for that is it just looks like the right body for me so is it alright if i use it” the shroud asked while takato looked dumbstruck he couldn't believe that the shroud would want to use his black guilmon idea as his new body ‘but’ takato thought ‘how would he be able to make it’ the shroud new what takato was thinking when he saw his thoughtful look. “I think your digivice might be able to make the code for the digi-egg of black guilmon from scanning your note pad but i want to check and see that is why i asked you to bring it as well” said the shroud. Takato thought about and then mentally agreed to give him black guilmon’s body ‘after all the shroud’s done for me it's definitely the least i could do for him but i would like to know his name’ takato thought before speaking again “ okay i’ll let you use black guilmon as your new body but first i would like to know your name if you don't mind” takato said/asked the shroud.

“Thanks alot takato and my name is ryu, hey maybe after making my body it could create guilmon for you as well” he said while takato was jumping for joy at being able to see his digimon ideas be brought to life while this was happening was laughing at the young boys reaction. He then waited for takato to calm down before having ask the digi-vice as he was mentally hoping that it would be able to create his new body and takato’s new partner. When takato finally calmed down 5 minutes later he looked back to him. “ okay takato do you know how to turn your digivice on so we can talk to it.” asked while takato looked down at his digivice and pushed one of the side buttons and the digivice started up. “Hello again takato what can i do for you” spoke the the robotic voice of his digi-vice.”hey digi-vice” ‘i still have to name you i’ll do it after’ thought takato. “im wondering if you could create digimon if you are given some information and a drawing on the digimon” takato asked his digivice which turned silent for a few seconds before replying “ i don't think so and my reason being is that i do not have that much power to actively create a digimon from just notes and drawings i would need raw data or something close to it because just by me alone all it would accomplish is making an A.I. i need something that is raw to build the new digiegg so the body can form” this caused takato to look down at not being able to help his friend to get a new body before he was able to though ryu spoke up “ does it matter what kind of raw data being used, would it cause a complication if a certain raw data was being used” he asked the digivice which became silent again but replied quicker than last time. “ Well no, but it depends on what kind of raw data i use because if i use to much it wouldn't be able to survive the hatching process.” it said which cause takato to wonder what kind of raw data was talking about. “Well if i were to provide a certain type of raw viruse data would you be able to form a body by using it and the info takato has” ryu asked.  
Takato finally asked something “ how would you be able to get raw data though and how would you know of what kind it is.”   
“Raw data can be found in places like the desert area, each zone has one, they are balls of code that are seen rolling around out there and to know what type it is the core of it will shine a certain colour like red for virus, yellow for vaccine, and blue for data type digimon, you would usually find raw data for data type digimon in the desert.” answered the digivice.i nodded slightly understanding “ but how does the raw data appear there.” takato asked again. “ well the raw data is usually from when a digimon is defeated and the excess is left and becomes the raw data you see tumbling around.” replied the digivice. Takato now understanding what they were talking about asked the main question “ so how are we gonna get raw data for our new virus type digimon body, i mean it can't be easy to gather the amount of data that we need, and it must be really hard to gather it as well.” which now caused the digivice and ryu to go silent one of them trying to locate the nearest area to gather the raw data while the other already new where to get it and how much of it was there.   
Ryu sighs well a cloud of crimson smokes equivalent of a sigh “ i know where we could get the data, but it is very dangerous it makes most mega digimon fear it. He says causing takato to looked shocked since it's next to impossible to make mega’s fear something. “ why could this piece of raw data because megas fear” takato asks still in shock “the hazard” ryu says simply which causes me to look confused but the digivice speaks up “ you do know how dangerous it is right it could erase us if we touch it how do you expect us to gather such destructive data let alone use it.” the digivice says to ryu with a little edge in its voice. “ well when i lost my body my data sucked into the hazard which is now my shroud form my entire shroud is not mist it's the hazard the strongest type of virus data to ever exist.” he says causing the digivice to go silent and takato to look at ryu in awh not expecting this. After a few minutes of silence the digivice speaks “ let me see how much you have i make no promises that this will work but i am willing to give it a try.” it says “takato i need you to step in front of him and bring the arm that i'm attached to and point it towards him so i can scan how much there is.”the digivice asks takato who nods and walks in front of ryu and brings his arm up pointing towards him. The digivice then begins to scan ryu for 2 minutes before stopping. “Okay it seems that you have enough to make two bodies but there is a price to do this” the digivice says, causing me to look at my digivice with a confused expression “ and what is this price it cant that bad” takato tells his digivice. Which it replies “ well it is a big deal since taking in the amount of data will cause an excess amount of the hazard data that we don't use to remain inside me and since i'm attached to you takato it will cause you to change into a hybrid.” the digivice says.  
This caused them to stay still in shock at what the digivice said. They both didn't know what to think, ryu would finally have a body again but it would cause takato to lose halve or more of his humanity and become a hybrid. Ryu’s voice finally broke through the silence “takato let's put this on hold for now since this would affect you the most so please take as long as you would like to decide.” he said to takato who was still frozen in place, he heard ryu’s words he already started thinking of the pro’s and con’s. It sone became clear to him that the pro’s severely outweighed the con’s, and a majority of the con’s could be easily dealt with. The biggest pro out of it all was that he’d be more like his parental figure’s (rena and ryu) as well as his friends diana, kira, kuro,and mura.  
Takato nodded to himself knowing his answer he looks up to his father figure,with determination in his crimson eyes, “i’ve already made my choice but i would like for rena to know about what's going to happen.” takato says to ryu who looks shocked but is happy as well he summons a bit of his shroud bring rena to them, she was takato’s mother, it was as much her decision as takato's.  
The shroud returned 2 minutes later with Rena right behind it, the summoned shroud then fused back into ryu.”you called for me” rena says to ryu, “yes you see takato’s digivice has a way to give me a body again but, there is a side effect to this.” he says to rena, she nods telling him she got what he’s said so far, so he continues “this side effects will cause young takato to change.” when these words leave his mouth rena’s eyes narrow dramatically, and if a shroud of data smoke could sweat ryu would be sweating buckets at her glare. Ryu pauses for a moment, trying to gather his words again, “this will cause takato to become a hybrid, part digimon and part human, you see takato wants to know if you are alright with this, i completely agree to this though since it's not just his decision it's also your’s as well, you're basically his mother in all but data.” ryu say’s to rena.  
A few minutes pass, silence still reigns in the cavern. Rena then speak’s “i will only agree to this if two things are followed, one takato must agree to this, and secondly he must not be harmed during this process, if he agrees it's his choice but i won't have him hurt again if i can help it.” she says sternly both to ryu and the ever silent digivice around takato's arm. “ takato won't come into any harm, it will be a slight stinging pain, after that it’s all on him if he accepts the change.” the digivice states to rena who nods slowly. “If he agrees to this we need to prepare a spot for his digi-egg to form as well as ryu’s, and the other one guilmon right” the digivice asks receiving a yes from takato.” ryu’s a guilmon's digi-egg will be about the same size as one you’d see, while takato's will be larger due to him already having a body,so i would suggest making a relatively large nest for them.” the digivice tells rena, she nods in acceptance. Rena then kneels in front of takato and place’s both of her paws on each of his shoulder’s.  
“This is your choice, i will only agree if you do, i just don't want you hurt again like what that thing has done to you.” rena say’s thing in disgust remembering how she found takato in his bedroom crying. Takato looks into rena’s eyes “ i want to do this, i want ryu to have his body again he deserves it for letting us stay here, this would give me two of the things i wanted after coming here.” takato takes a moment to catch his breath before speaking again. “ i would get guilmon, but most importantly i would feel more like your son when this is over.” takato says, getting dragged into a big hug by rena, his mother, who is now crying silent tears of joy at what she heard, she begins to nuzzle her son for a few minutes before backing away but still within arms length. “You might want to tell your friends/partners about this.” rena tells her son who nods in agreement. Takato then turns to ryu “ do you think we can start this tonight i want to spend the rest of the time that i have explaining this to my friends.” takato tells him, ryu nods in agreement, takato then turns to his mom, “i will see you in an hour before we start okay mom.” it felt right for takato to call rena his mom, and it made rena happy going by the bright smile on her face. She nods to him in agreement before he runs off to his room to tell his friends/partners about what’s going to happen.

With ryu and rena 

Rena and Ryu remain in the cavern for the next few minutes talking.  
“Are you sure you're alright with this, he won't do this if you don't want him to do it.” ryu tells rena who looks at him. “He really loves you like your his own mother, heck he even called you mom, he cares deeply about you and i know you care deeply for him. I won't let him go through with it if you don't want him too.” Rena nods to him and speak’s “ I know he wants to do this, i might not like it though, but if he wants to do it i won't stop him, it's his life as well, i may not like his decision he believes that it is the best course to take, if he wants to go through with it then i will be right behind him the entire way. He is my son, my kit, i would rather facing deletion than losing him, i swore to protect him and that's what i’m going to do, now if you’ll excuse me i must prepare a nest for the three of you.” rena say’s to ryu before fading into the shadows. Ryu was glad with rena’s answer and left the cavern as well. He then started making plans for the three of them when he gets his new body.

With takato

Takato is getting closer to his room. He reaches his room and enter’s seeing his friends looking at his sketching book. Diana turns around hearing someone enter takato’s bedroom. “Well there you are takato, that was a long talk with the shroud what did he want to talk to you about.” diana asks him getting the rest of the group’s attention as they all turn to his location. “Sorry for taking so long, Ryu just wanted to see what my digivice could do.” takato tells them, they all tilt their heads in confusion “ who’s ryu takato”kira asks “you already know him he’s the big crimson shroud”takato tells them.”okay, but, what did he want to talk to you about, and why did he want to ask about your digivice.” mura asks him, which makes takato begin to think on how he is going to explain it to them, he hen decides to just tell them everything from beginning to end.

One long explanation later

“So that’s what happened” takato finishes telling them the conversation between him, ryu, the digi-vice, and later rena. He then looks at his friends who now have the shocked look stuck on their faces. “ wha- wait,wait wait, so you’re telling us that you guys have found a way to give ryu a new body, which is to take the hazard data from his shroud form, this will also create guilmon, as well as make you into a hybrid of both human and digimon.” kuro says, shortening his entire explanation. takato just nods in response, wondering what there reaction will be this time. He wasn't expecting to be knocked down onto his bed/nest by his friends. “ that’s amazing takato” mura says to him, kira nods in agreement, “ hey maybe we could use your new self to add a new level of our games,” kuro says, “hey maybe you can train with us, do you think you could use digimon attacks when you become a hybrid.” kira asks. Takato's shock turned into laughter along with his friends at what they were saying. They continue to talk excitedly for the next few minutes.  
Takato then holds his hand up asking for silence from his friends, when he gets it he takes a breath before speaking. “Okay you guys when this happens i won't be around, reason being that a digi-egg will form around me this is what will help my body and dna to change into a more data like being, i do not know how long i will be in the digi-egg.” “but, wait, shouldn't your digivice know i mean it was the one to suggest it to you, and ryu, shouldn't it know how long you will be inside the digi-egg for?” diana asks suddenly, takato nodded and before he asked the digivice it spoke up “ i do not know the exact time he will ‘hatch’ so to speak but i can narrow it down to about 3 days at least to 2 weeks at most, this depends on how takato accepts the new changes that are happening to him. If he fully accepts it that is one thing but his body can disagree for a while before finally giving in to the change. This can extend the process by a few days, still being within the 2 weeks time frame.” after the digivice finished speaking it entered rest mode.  
Takato and his friends then started talking to each-other about what takato would look like after ‘hatching’, or if he would have a tail, horns, wings, claws, fur, etc.. this continued on until they each fell asleep lying down in takato’s bed/nest with takato in the middle of them all.

2½ hours later 

Rena is walking through the passage to takato’s room, she want’s to talk to him about what he plans on doing, and to tell him that she’ll be right behind him though she is worried about him. She has finished making the nest, she has built it in the training room since it was the place that held the most space. She built it and made sure it was big enough to fit all three of the digi-eggs, as well as her and takato’s friends if they want to stay close by him until he hatches. Daniel and rex were still out in the world doing research on the portals opening   
Rena is now outside of the entrance to takato’s room. When she enters her eyes soften and a gentle smile appears on her face at what she see’s. Takato is being used as a giant pillow for his friends, diana has got one side all to herself, kuro is sleeping on top of his chest curled up into a ball, while kira and mura are sharing the left side. The only sound within the room, were light snores coming from the sleeping children. She then walks up to takato and begins to shake him awake softly as to not disturb the others yet.  
Takato’s eyes open, still a bit hazy and blinks a few more times before looking at who woke him up. “Well good afternoon takato did you have a nice nap.” Rena asks him, he nods tiredly and tries to move his arm so he could rub his eyes, he feels something or someone on his arm and looks down to see his friends using him as a huge pillow. “I believe that they are very comfortable with there new pillow.” rena says to him in a slight joking voice while having a look of amusement in her eyes. Takato smiles up at his mother and sees the amusement in her eyes. “Do you think you can wake them up, i would like to show all of you where you will be staying for the time you’re in your digi-egg.” rena tells her son, he nods and begins to wake up his friends. They soon wake up and are now following rena to where takato will be for the next while.  
“ i have decided to build the nest in the training room because it holds the most space, i have also placed it near the wall to help keep your digi-egg up.” rena says to them. “ i have also put some extra space so that your friends and i could be close to you.” she says noticing the look of happiness on her kits friends. They soon enter training room and see the giant nest near the wall across the room they all head towards the nest. “Okay everyone this is where takato ryu and guilmon’s digi-egg will be placed until they hatch, if you would like you could try it out but please be careful to not mess it up.”Rena tells them, and the group of friends get onto the nest gently before lying down and feel how soft it is, “wow” they all say and rena chuckles a little bit “so how do you guys like it.” she asks “it's amazing no words can or ever will describe how soft this nest is it could give falcomons and birddrammons a run for nest making.” diana says while the others agree with the statement. “ that’s good now how about you guys head out for the next 2 hours and play for a bit.” rena tells them and they all agree but are slowly moving out of the comforting nest and soon zoom out of the cavern to the forest and start playing there games.

Time skip to the event 

Takato, diana, rena, mura, kira, kuro , and ryu are now in the training room preparing for the ‘re-birthing’ of ryu and takato, as well as the creation of guilmon. “Okay takato are you sure about this we can back out now if you don't want to do this it's fine.” ryu tells takto who shakes his head. “ i agreed to do this, and am going to go through with it.” takato tells him and asks the digi-vice what to do. The digi-vice beeps on and say’s “ all you have to do is is slash the note pad you have through my slots but put ryu’s form first then guilmon since he will be going to be formed first then guilmon after that you will feel a slight pain and then fall asleep after you begin to feel the pain then your body shall be encased by the remaining hazard data which will transform into a digi-egg though a lot bigger than a normal one.” takato nods in acceptance before pulling the sheets out of his note pad that hold blk guilmon’s information while placing guilmon and his information right behind its counterpart. Takato then gets into the nest while ryu floats over to it and before placing into the slots he looks at his friends and his mother “ i’ll see you guys soon” he tells them before placing the pages onto the entrance of the card slot and soon the pages are pulled through it starting with blk guilmon's stat’s and then guilmon's. Ryu’s form soon shrinks into a black with red digi-egg while a red with black digi-egg forms signaling guilmon's creation then takato is wrapped in hazard data and soon falls unconscious leaving a larger than normal digi-egg that's crimson with black strips on it.  
Takato's friends and mother soon get onto the nest and fall asleep as close as possible to takato's egg hopping the three days whil go bye in a flash.

To be continued…  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry for the wait everyone had a few family issues going on but am now free for the week. I also have found a beta to help with the story. And from now on digitamamon will be named rex and weregarurumon will be named daniel. I want to thank my beta for helping me with this story his username is CJ1116 he has written a few good stories, you should read them as well. by the way CJ1116 is on wattpad.  
Ja ne


End file.
